


Early Morning Thoughts

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin wakes up early and spends his time thinking about Obi Wan





	Early Morning Thoughts

Anakin felt betrayed by his body for waking him up at such an early hour. If it was up to him, he wouldn't have woken up at 5:30. He turned over to look at the sleeping man beside him. Despite his jealousy that Obi Wan was in a peaceful sleep, Anakin couldn't help but admire his beauty. Gently, he touched Obi Wan's cheek feeling more in love with him than ever. How he got so lucky, he didn't know. One day he was living his life as a slave and the next, him and his mom had been bought and brought to a new planet where he trained as a Jedi and she became a cook for the Jedi and had a new place to live and more freedom. Anakin had trained under Qui Gon with Obi Wan. Anakin didn't know what he thought about Obi Wan for a while. It took both of them a while to warm up to each other. In time they became best friends and almost three years ago they became more than friends. Anakin smiled as he remembered asking Obi Wan out. His mom helped him make Obi Wan's favorite dessert and after it was finished, he called the apartment and asked Obi Wan to meet him at their place. They had a place before they became a 'they'. It was a quiet place in the garden away from all of the buildings. After training, the two of them would usually take their food out there and relax under the sun in the grass and talk and watch from a distance as the younger Jedi in training had fun with one another. As Anakin was waiting, he had grown extremely nervous. When Obi Wan had arrived, he sat down nervously. Anakin showed him the cheesecake that had 'Will you be my boyfriend' written on it in blue icing. Obi Wan had been shocked. Anakin grew nervous as the seconds ticked by and Obi Wan didn't say anything. Just as he was about to abandon hope, Obi Wan had smiled and pulled Anakin in for a kiss. They enjoyed the cake in between kisses. Anakin smiled. He would have to make another one since their anniversary was coming up. 

"Would you stop thinking so loudly," Obi Wan asked with a smile. 

Anakin laughed softly. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Are you sure you didn't want to make sure I woke up so you could have company," Obi Wan asked opening his eyes.

"I'm sure. Go back to sleep," Anakin told Obi Wan gently. Obi Wan moved closer to Anakin who happily put his arms around him. 

"Love you," Obi Wan said sleepily. 

Anakin smiled and kissed his forehead. "Love you too." 

As Anakin laid there holding his Obi Wan, he was grateful for the extra time to embrace and love on his boyfriend, even if it came at the price of loss of sleep.


End file.
